Memories of Nobody
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Ichigo adalah roh yang kehilangan memorinya kemudian bertemu Hitsugaya untuk meminta bantuan untuk mencari penyebab kematiannya. no YAOI. ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

Judulnya terinspirasi dari bleach movie 1: Memories of nobody

Readers mungkin udah tau nih pilem ginama. Thanks for my Nii-sama Toki. Udah bantuin nih fiction se detail-detail nya. Fiction ini Cuma tiga atau empat chapter. Enjoyed

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Bleach**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

Summary:

Wanita itu yang telah memberikan aku sebuah kalung bertuliskan namaku. Namun aku tak mengingat siapa dia? Jangankan tentang gadis itu, sebab kenapa aku mati saja aku tidak ingat.

**Memories of Nobody**

**By: Kurosaki Shicchi and Toki **

**Chapter 1**

**The forgotten memories**

Anak lelaki itu sedang berada di kamar tidurnya. Sedang tertidur pulas. Rambut putih saljunya berantakan sama berantakannya dengan kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Iphone miliknya berbunyi. Lelaki itu mengerang pelan lalu membuka layar iphone itu.

"Momo? Ya ampun! Pagi-pagi begini dia sudah menelfon? Aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi," kata lelaki itu lalu membiarkan iphone miliknya tetap berdering.

"Argh..," erang lelaki itu karena dering iphone nya tidak juga berhenti. Lalu dia dengan keadaan sadar 50% membanting iphone miliknya ke dinding kamarnya.

"A…apa yang sudah kulakukan? Iphone 15 juta milikku," kata lelaki itu o'on.

"Toushiro! Ada telfon untukmu dari Momo," teriak ibunya dari luar.

Deg! Dengan perasaan menggigil Toushiro menerima telfon itu.

"Mo…moshi moshi, Momo," kata Toushiro

"Shiro-chan!!! Kebiasaan! Hand phone tidak di jawab! Pasti sedang tidur," omel kekasihnya dari jarak jauh.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku akan segera mandi." Kata Toushiro mencoba menenangkan amarah kekasihnya.

"Oke, cepat ya. ini pertama kalinya Shiro-chan akan masuk ke sekolahku." Kata Momo riang. Tanpa dia ketahui, suhu badan Toushiro sekarang sudah 100 derajat karena blushing.

"Hah, suaranya seperti angin sepoi-sepoi," kata Toushiro lebay. Tak lama kemudian hubungan koneksi terputus.

* * *

Toushiro berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Namun perasaan dia saat berjalan itu terasa ganjal. Seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia berhenti sejenak. Lalu melihat ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian dia melanjutkan jalannya. Namun inner dalam dirinya berkata kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

"Siapapun kau tunjukkan wujudmu padaku," kata Toushiro berhenti berjalan. Kemudian, di balik tembok itu berdiri seorang lelaki. Tinggi tegap, berwarna rambut terang.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Toushiro. Dia melihat orang itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Seragam sekolahnya juga sama. Karakura High School. Yang jadi perhatian Toushiro adalah darah yang ada di dada kiri lelaki itu.

"Ichigo, aku Ichigo Kurosaki." Jawab lelaki yang bernama Ichigo itu.

"Dan.., kau berdarah tepat di dada kirimu. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Toushiro. Ichigo mendekati Toushiro. Dari cara dia melangkah sama seperti manusia jalan pada umumnya. Kini Toushiro menjauhkan ketakutannya.

"Bantu aku untuk menemukan memoriku yang hilang," kata Ichigo mantap.

"Apa maksudmu? Memori yang-"

"SHIRO-CHAAAAAN..," teriak kekasih Toushiro dari jauh. Toushiro menoleh lalu melambaikan tangan kea rah kekasihnya.

"Momo ohayou," Kata Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya-kun sedang apa sendiri disini? Ayo kita ke kelas," kata Momo tersenyum ceria. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk. Namu seketika matanya melebar. SENDIRI? Dia kan sedang bersama Ichigo? Kenapa Ichigo yang berpostur tubuh kekar dan besar ini tidak bisa dilihat Momo?

"Momo.., kau diluan saja, aku ada hal yang penting yang harus ku selesaikan dulu," kata Toushiro merinding. Momo mengangguk lalu pergi bersama temannya yang kebetulan lewat.

"Saa, jangan lama-lama ya Hitsugaya-kun," kata Momo. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk. Seperginya Momo, Hitsugaya mengarah ke Ichigo dengan tatapan the killer.

"Hey, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya seperti sedang mengintimidasi narapidana.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," jawab Ichigo santai. Toushiro menggeleng.

"Aku bertanya, kau manusia atau apa? Kenapa Momo tidak bisa melihat wujudmu? Dia tadi berkata aku sendirian disini. Padahal kau terlihat jelas disini bersamaku," jelas Toushiro. Ichigo mulai tersenyum. Seketika wajahnya pucat.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Dulunya murid karakura High School," kata Ichigo. Toushiro mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dulunya? Memangnya kenapa dengan sekarang?" Tanya Toushiro

"Seperti yang kau duga, aku sudah tak layak untuk ada di dunia ini. Aku seharusnya ada di alam lain," kata Ichigo. Toushiro keringat dingin.

"Ja-ja-jadi kau benar-benar hantu? Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau mati secara tidak wajar?" Tanya Toushiro. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ya, karena itu. Aku ingin minta tolong. Tapi aku tak tau minta tolong sama siapa, mengingat aku tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapa-siapa, dan aku cukup senang kalau ternyata ada yang bisa melihatku." Kata Ichigo

"Whoa-whoa, tunggu dulu kawan. Jangan katakan padaku aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang supranatural," kata Toushiro kaget. Terus terang baru kali ini ada hantu yang minta tolong padanya.

"Tidak bodoh, aku hanya minta tolong carikan penyebab kenapa aku bisa mati. Aku samasekali tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa aku mati." Kata Ichigo. Toushiro menghela nafas.

"Jadi itukah memorimu yang hilang?" Tanya Toushiro. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Tidak hanya itu, aku bahkan ingin menemui seseorang yang dulu telah aku lukai. Namun, aku tidak mengingat namanya. Mungkin jika aku bertemu dengan dia aku bisa mengingatnya." Kata Ichigo sambil melihat ke langit biru.

"Baiklah, aku merasa kalau aku ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganmu. Sekarang beritau aku apa saja yang kau ingat?" kata Toushiro

"Bukankah kau harusnya masuk ke sekolah dulu?" Tanya Ichigo. Toushiro hanya evil grin.

"Tidak terlalu penting, kok. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana hidupmu," kata Toushiro. Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu. Hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah yang tidak terpakai lagi. mereka berdua diam disitu.

"Jadi, ingat apa yang akan kau alami?" Tanya Toushiro. Ichigo melihat sekitarnya. Hanya ada bangku kosong yang tidak layak pakai, beberapa jerigen minyak yang bertumpuk tak beraturan, ruangan gelap dan kotor.

"Aku rasa kalau aku mati disini," kata Ichigo. Toushiro mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau mati di tempat tak layak seperti ini? Pantas saja arwahmu penasaran begini," tawa Toushiro. Ichigo menggeleng lalu menunjuk sesuatu. Toushiro mengarahkan matanya ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Ichigo.

"Itu…," pekik Toushiro.

"Ya, kalung itu bertuliskan namaku. Ichigo Kurosaki. Tak salah lagi. kalung itu terlepas saat aku di pukul," kata Ichigo tanpa sadar.

"Hah? Dipukul? Bagus. Kau mulai mengingat semuanya ternyata," kata Toushiro. Ichigo menggenggam erat kalung itu. Matanya memancarkan kekosongan.

"Dan, yang memberikan kalung itu kepadamu siapa?" Tanya Toushiro sambil membersihkan bajunya yang lengket terkena debu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat namanya. Dia adalah seorang gadis. Wanita itu yang telah memberikan aku sebuah kalung bertuliskan namaku. Namun aku tak mengingat siapa dia? Jangankan tentang gadis itu, sebab kenapa aku mati saja aku tidak ingat." Jelas Ichigo lagi. tiba-tiba Toushiro mendapat suatu pencerahan.

"Kurosaki, kira-kira sudah berapa lama kau menjadi arwah penasaran?" Tanya Toushiro tergesa-gesa.

"Sekitar empat bulan, ya. empat bulan." Katanya pelan.

"Kita bisa bertanya kepada guru Karakura atau melihat Koran edisi empat bulan yang lalu, mungkin saja berita kematianmu itu dimuat di surat kabar," ungkap Toushiro tersenyum. Kini senyum simpul terbentuk di bibir lelaki itu.

"Tapi apa ada orang yang sekarang ini menyimpan Koran edisi empat bulan yang lalu? Itu kan sudah lama sekali Toushiro," kata Ichigo. Toushiro menggeleng.

"Kalau hanya untuk mencari Koran bekas kita bisa lihat di pinggir jalan kan? Atau pertama-tama kita tanyakan hal ini kepada guru sekolah Karakura saja, apa pendapatmu?" Tanya Toushiro menunggu keputusan dari Ichigo.

"Kita bertanya saja dulu kepada guru Karakura, mungkin mereka masih mengingat hal itu." Kata Ichigo. Mereka kemudian pergi dari rumah yang tak layak pakai itu meuju ke sekolah Karakura.

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya kepala sekolah karakura itu lagi. matanya memancarkan kesedihan mengingat kejadian yang cukup tragis.

"Benar sensei. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Bisakah anda beritau saya sekilas saja tentang sifat anak itu?" Tanya Toushiro sopan. Dia tak ingin ada sedikitpun kecurigaan muncul di benak kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Kurosaki…," kata kepala sekolah itu sambil membuka laci yang berisikan data seluruh siswa yang pernah mengabdi di sekolah itu. Ichigo yang tak terlihat oleh kepala sekolah itu hanya terdiam duduk di meja kepala sekolah itu.

"Hahaha, aku ingat saat pertama kalinya aku membuat ulah di sekolah lalu di sidang disini bersama kakek tua ini," kenang Ichigo sambil menjelajahi matanya ke arah langit-langit ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa?" Tanya Toushiro pelan. Dia tak ingin kepala sekolah mengira dia sudah terbilang tidak waras.

"Yah, gara-gara merebut hati seorang gadis. Yah, sebut saja berkelahi demi cinta," kata Ichigo sambil tertawa mengenang saat itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai gadis itu." Ungkap Ichigo.

"Memorimu hampir terkumpul," kata Toushiro pelan. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Aha! Kurosaki Ichigo. Bocah SMA kelas 2-1 disini. Menurut data dia anak yang lumayan pintar. Namun dia tidak terlalu menonjolkan kepintarannya di kelas. Perilakunya saat di kelas mendapat nilai C dikarenakan kurang disiplin dan sering berkelahi. Dia tidak pandai mengendalikan emosi yang dia miliki." Jelas kepala sekolah itu.

"Dan apa anda tau dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Toushiro dengan nada yang serius. Sekejap kepala sekolah terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak tau. Sekarang sudah sore, anda bisa keluar dari ruangan saya." Kata Kepala sekolah itu mendadak dingin.

"Tapi- saya tau anda mengetahui rahasia Kurosaki Ichigo, ini sangat penting." Kata Toushiro meyakinkan.

"Data dari Kurosaki Ichigo adalah data yang di rahasiakan oleh pihak sekolah. Kau mendapatkan separuh datanya sudah bersyukur," kata kepala sekolah itu.

"Hanya satu pertanyaan saya sensei." Ucap Toushiro tergesa-gesa.

"Apa penyebab Kurosaki Ichigo meninggal? Apakah dia meninggal secara tidak wajar?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Saya tidak mengetahui hal itu!!!" tegas kepala sekolah lalu menutup ruangan itu. Ichigo hanya menunduk lesu sama seperti Toushiro. Mereka mulai berjalan sampai seorang gadis menyapanya.

"Kau mencari Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya wanita itu. Toushiro dan Ichigo menoleh untuk melihat wanita itu. Dia wanita yang selama ini menjadi kekasih Toushiro.

"Momo? Kau? Kenal Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya Toushiro kaget. Ichgo memperhatikan wanita itu.

"Hinamori-san? Dia adalah temanku selama setahun ini." Kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Momo? Aku mencari orang yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau bisa memberitau apa yang telah terjadi padanya?" tanya Toushiro. Sejenak Momo menunduk sedih lalu memeluk Toushiro.

"Ichigo Kurosaki telah meninggal. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa meninggal tapi ada seorang wanita yang mengetahui persis kematian Ichigo," kata Momo menangis.

"Sudahlah Momo, jangan menangis. Aku tau Ichigo akan tersenyum melihat teman-temannya ikut tersenyum. Kau tau rumah wanita itu kan?" tanya Hitsugaya di iringi anggukan Momo. Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Hinamori-san. Mungkin dia akan menunjukkan jalan ke rumah wanita itu," kata Ichigo di iringi anggukan Hitsugaya.

**KUCHIKI MANSION**

"Ojou-sama sedang koma. Dia trauma atas kematian kekasihnya yang dibilang terlalu cepat." Jelas pembantunya Orihime.

"Ya, Rukia-chan sudah koma empat bulan yang lalu. Sejak kematian Kurosaki-san, Rukia-chan jatuh pingsan dan koma. Kata orang Rukia-chan berada di tempat kejadian. Dan kemungkinan Rukia-chan tau secara detail tentang kematian Kurosaki-san," jelas Momo.

"Dia…, pacarku?" kata Ichigo mencoba mengingat-ingat wanita itu. Ichigo selalu memperhatikan wajah wanita itu. Matanya yang tertutup dengan expresi yang menyedihkan. Dress hitam yang di kenakan wanita itu kusut.

"Rukia.., aku ingat kau sekarang. Kau adalah wanita yang susah sekali kudapatkan. Aku sampai berkelahi dengan kakak kelas waktu itu. Aku marah saat mereka menggodamu. Aku cemburu. Hingga akhirnya kau menerima cintaku." Ungkap Ichigo. Hitsugaya yang mendengar hanya tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang hampir mendapatkan seluruh ingatannya.

"Ichi….," kata itu keluar dari bibir Rukia. Perlahan tapi pasti wanita itu membuka matanya. Semua yang ada disana memandang takjub. Rukia Kuchiki yang sudah empat bulan mengalami koma kini telah terbangun.

"Rukia-chan?" panggil Momo mendekati badan temannya itu. Mata Rukia tertuju ke arah langit-langit. Merasakan ada hawa yang familiar di kamarnya. Ichigo yang melihat reaksi Rukia tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Rukia…, aku disini."

```TSUZUKU```

Reference:

Ohayou : Selamat Pagi

Moshi-moshi : Halo. (Biasanya digunakan saat sedang berbicara melalui alat komunikasi).

Ojou-sama : tuan putri atau majikan wanita.

Arigatou : terima kasih.

Tsuzuku : bersambung.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is coming…,

Wah wah wah, ICHIRUKI juga ternyata.., otak dulu berkata bakal HitsuHina tapi ternyata tangan dan pikiran berkata lain *lebay*.

Shicchi berfikir bakal buat fiction ber-pairing IchiHime. Ada yang setuju? *kena death glare IchiRuki FC* wah jangan maen death glare dong. Shicchi suka Ichiruki tapi suka juga IchiHime. Pokoknya pairing apa aja Ichi-nii emang serasi.

Kebanyakan bacot jadi langsung aja ke Chapter 2.

Here is the Chapter….  
Enjoyed

*

*

Disclaimer  
I don't own Bleach  
Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Summary:

Aku melihat tumpukan surat kabar edisi empat bulan yang lalu terpajang di sudut kamar Rukia. Aku terkejut saat melihat berita itu. Berita kematianku. Ternyata Byakuya bersama istrinya Hisana selama ini mencari siapa pembunuhku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui hal itu. Ternyata yang membunuhku adalah…,

Memories of Nobody  
By: Kurosaki Shicchi

Chapter 2

Four Months Ago, a nightmare. The kills in the full moon

Gadis itu termenung di depan bibir jendela. Dia bertopang dagu sambil melihat keramaian orang di bawah sana. Sadarnya dia dari koma mengubah segalanya. Kehidupannya, keluarganya, yang lebih parah, cintanya. Kehilangan seorang kekasih adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan baginya. Dia palingkan wajahnya dari keramaian itu kea rah sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang terpampang di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Terlihat jelas sepasang kekasih itu sedang bergandengan tangan dengan wajah di hiasi senyuman. Senyuman seolah hari yang menyedihkan itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Siapa tau kalau ternyata senyum itu adalah senyum terakhir untuk mereka berdua?

"Ichigo..," desah wanita itu tetap menatap foto itu. Matanya bergeser ke sampingnya. Terlihatlah foto orang yang sedang dia fikirkan. Lelaki itu menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Ichi…," desah wanita itu lagi. kristal bening yang ada di pelipis matanya tak terbendung lagi. air mata itu mengalir dengan bebasnya. Sang pemilik air mata itu bahkan tidak menggubris air mata itu. Bahkan dia tetap mengeluarkannya.

"Kenapa kau siksa aku seperti ini? Kau meninggalkanku. Bawa aku bersamamu Ichi," kata wanita itu. Matanya merah dan membengkak. Kemudian dia meraih bingkai foto itu dan mendekap erat bingkai itu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk," jawab wanita itu setelah meletakkan foto itu di tempatnya semula dan menghapus airmatanya. Namun tetap saja mata merah dan hidung yang memerah tidak mungkin hilang dalam waktu yang cepat.

"Ojou-sama, ada laporan dari polisi mengatakan bahwa kasus Ichigo Kurosaki akan segera di tutup. Mengingat tidak ada bukti atau saksi yang memungkinkan bahwa kematian Kurosaki Ichigo disebabkan oleh pembunuhan berencana," jelas pembantunya Orihime.

"DAME! Aku bisa menjadi saksi. Aku melihat sendiri kejadian itu. Ichigo dibunuh! Ichigo meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan. Ichigo di bunuh!" teriak Rukia tanpa sadar. Orihime yang mendengar pernyataan langsung itu terkejut.

"Ojou-sama…, apa anda yakin? Anda melihat hal itu?" tanya Orihime kaget. Rukia mulai menyadari kata-katanya kemudian langsung mengangguk.

Ruang tengah Kuchiki Mansion

Hitsugaya bersama Ichigo (yang tak terlihat) dan Hinamori sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Byakuya. Mata Ichigo menjelajah ke segala ruangan itu. Tampak ruangan itu sangatlah luas. Beberapa barang antic tertera disitu tertata dengan sangat rapi. Namun matanya tertuju kea rah tumpukan surat kabar dan majalah di sudut ruangan itu. Penasaran, Ichigo mendekati surat kabar itu.

Ichigo's Point Of View

Aku mendengar pembicaraan Toushiro dan Hinamori-san bersama mantan calon kakak iparku. Aku sebut dia mantan calon karena aku tidak bisa menikahi Rukia. Aku sudah mati mana mungkin aku bisa menikahi Rukia. Bisa kulihat raut wajah Byakuya yang cukup dingin namun menyakitkan. Aku rasa dia sedih karena adik perempuannya Rukia jadi sedih.

"Rukia sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Entah kenapa dia selalu menyebut nama lelaki itu saat dia koma." Kata Byakuya dingin.

"Kenapa Byakuya-sama menyebut Kurosaki-san lelaki itu? Apakah Byakuya-sama tidak merestui mereka berdua?" tanya Hinamori.

"Aku dari dulu tidak menyukai anak itu, tapi demi adikku Rukia aku rela merestui mereka berdua." Kata Byakuya di iringi anggukan mereka berdua. Aku hanya kesal melihat pernyataan Byakuya. Tidak menyukaiku? Yang mau aku nikahi itu kan Rukia bukan dia? Dasar.

Karena bosan melihat Byakuya menjelek-jelekkan aku, aku menerawang isi ruangan itu. Aku melihat tumpukan surat kabar edisi empat bulan yang lalu terpajang di sudut ruangan itu. Aku terkejut saat melihat berita itu. Berita kematianku. Ternyata Byakuya bersama istrinya Hisana selama ini mencari siapa pembunuhku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui hal itu. Hitsugaya yang menyadari aku membuka-buka surat kabar itu akhirnya datang menghampiriku. Expresinya sama sepertiku. Terkejut.

Normal POV

"So-sore wa….," kata Hitsugaya terkejut. Ichigo mengangguk mantap. Hinamori berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Doshite?" tanya Hinamori yang bingung dengan expresi Toushiro.

"Murid karakura High School tadi pagi telah ditemukan menjadi mayat. Di duga kematian korban disebabkan oleh kecelakaan." Kata Hinamori membaca artikel tersebut.

"Itu adalah surat kabar edisi empat bulan yang lalu. Mungkin dengan mengetahui penyebab kematian Kurosaki, Rukia bisa kembali ceria. Namun, dia juga belum sadar dari komanya." Jelas Byakuya.

"Kecelakaan? Tapi Kurosaki-san meninggal dengan luka berdarah di dada kirinya. Dan jelas-jelas itu adalah bekas tusukan. Berarti itu namanya pembunuhan berencana," jelas Toushiro.

"Demo Hitsugaya-kun, tidak ada saksi maupun bukti kalau Kurosaki-san dibunuh. Lagipula, tersangka juga tidak di temukan." Kata Hinamori.

"Ichigo dibunuh! Aku bersedia menjadi saksi matanya," kata Rukia datang menghampiri mereka. Mereka semua yang ada disitu menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"Rukia-chan?"

"Ichigo dibunuh?" tanya Toushiro penuh selidik. Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung kaget.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa?" erangnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kemudian dia memandang wajah Rukia yang sendu.

"Ichigo…, saat itu kami berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju mansion ini," kata Rukia memulai ceritanya.

Flashback Empat Bulan yang Lalu

Sepasang kekasih itu mengendarai sepeda motor melewati sebuah rumah kosong yang dimana sekitar jalanan itu sangat sepi. Jalanan hanya di terangi oleh sinar cahaya bulan purnama. Tanpa disadari sepasang kekasih itu, beberapa orang sudah mengintai mereka.

"Ichigo, kita harus cari jalan pintas agar cepat sampai di rumah. Aku tak mau Nii-sama mengomel," kata Rukia

"Ia sabar. Sebentar lagi sampai. Ini sudah pakai jalan pintas." Kata Ichigo. Kemudian mata Rukia tertuju pada orang yang dari tadi naik sepeda motor di belakang mereka.

"Ichi, aku takut. Sepertinya mereka mau macam-macam dengan kita," kata Rukia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Ichigo. Ichigo melihat orang itu dari spion nya.

"Kau benar, Rukia. Dari tadi dia ada di belakang kita saja," kata Ichigo. Mereka mulai melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada orang dengan sengaja berhenti di depan mereka.

"ICHIIIIIIII……," teriak Rukia ketakutan. Ichigo yang nge-rem mendadak dengan selamat berhenti sebelum menabrak orang yang ada di depannya.

"Hei! Kalau berhenti jangan di depan orang—akh?" Ichigo berhenti berbicara dan melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari satu hal.

"Rukia, kita dalam masalah yang cukup besar," kata Ichigo melihat sekelilingnya sudah di lingkari oleh laki-laki sambil mengendarai sepeda motornya.

"Ichigo…, aku takut." Ucap Rukia pelan.

"Tenang lah Ru-"

DOOOORRRRR

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH….," teriak seorang wanita yang bahu bagian belakangnya telah tertembak. Kemudian tersungkir dari sepeda motor itu dan tak sadarkan diri.

"RUKIAAAA….," teriak Ichigo yang turun dari sepeda motornya menuju kekasihnya tapi…

BRUKK

Ichigo tersungkir ke sudut ruangan itu. Kepalanya terbentur jerigen minyak hingga menyebabkan jerigen itu hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Ichigo.

"Apa mau kalian? Siapa kalian tiba-tiba menyerang kami?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia yang masih bernafas membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dengan tangan gemetar dia mencoba bangkit.

"Ichi.., mereka adalah orang yang dulu pernah bekerja di perusahaan kuchiki. Mereka dipecat Nii-sama karena di tuduh membangkrutkan perusahaan," kata Rukia sambil mengigil menahan sakit.

"Hah? Jadi kau mau balas dendam karena dipecat? Sangat ironis sekali." Kata Ichigo. Lelaki itu membuka topeng hitam yang menutupi identitsanya.

"Kau memang hebat wanita Kuchiki. Dengan memakai penyamaran saja kau mengetahui wajahku yang sebenarnya. Tapi maaf saja, aku kemari bukan untuk itu. Aku ada urusan penting dengan lelaki yang telah merenggut nyawa adikku." kata lelaki itu. Rambut biru langitnya yang jabrik telah muncul. Mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya menambah rasa menakutkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Nyawa adikmu? Ichigo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia

"Adikmu Nell yang tega membunuh dirinya sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya," jerit Ichigo

"Urusai! Aku tidak percaya dengan semua itu! Kau telah merenggut nyawa adikku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu. " kata lelaki itu.

"Tapi sayang, ini adalah saat terakhir kalian untuk bertemu denganku," kata lelaki itu. Rukia mencoba menahan rasa sakit di bahunya. Ichigo yang mencoba bangun tapi dipukuli oleh teman lelaki itu.

"Hentikan! Aku akan bayar berapa saja yang kau mau asalkan kau lepaskan dia," teriak Rukia serak-serak basah. Energi kehidupan yang ada pada dirinya kini mulai tipis.

"Aku hanya mau melihat orang yang kau cintai mati di depan wajahmu, Ojou-sama, hahahaha." Kata lelaki itu sadis. Mata Rukia membulat.

"Rukia, tenang saja. Daijobu desu," kata Ichigo. Teman dari lelaki itu memukuli Ichigo terus menerus. Rukia yang terus menjerit-jerit melihat kekasihnya di pukuli.

TRENG

Kalung itu terjatuh. Kalung pemberian Rukia pada Ichigo saat setauh genap jadian mereka. Teman lelaki itu menginjak injak kalung itu hingga penuh debu dan rusak.

"Yamenasai…," rintih Rukia pelan. Suaranya semakin pelan.

"Sayonara, Kurosaki Ichigo..," kata lelaki itu tersenyum iblis kemudian mengeluarkan belati kecilnya lalu menancapkannya di dada kiri Ichigo. Rukia yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri hanya terkejut.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK…….," jerit Rukia. Nafasnya terhenti sejenak.

"Rukia…," kata Ichigo pelan. Air mata Rukia membasahi tanah. Rukia merangkak pelan mendekati kekasihnya yang bernafas berat.

"Ichigo.., okinasai.., Ichigo!" kata Rukia mengguncang pelan lengan kekasihnya.

"Rukia…," panggil suara Ichigo lemah.

"Ichigo…, tunggu sebentar saja. Aku akan minta pertolongan." Kata Rukia pilu. Tapi Ichigo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aishiteiru, Rukia. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku pergi." Kata Ichigo pelan. Rukia menggeleng mantap.

"Iie, jangan berkata seperti itu Ichigo. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah." Kata Rukia pelan. Lelaki itu yang masih melihat pemandangan mereka merasa muak. Kemudian dia memisahkan Rukia menjauh dari Ichigo.

"ICHIGOOOOO….," jerit Rukia. Lelaki itu mendorong tubuh Rukia hingga kepalanya terbentur tembok.

"MATILAH KAU!! KUROSAKI ICHIGOOO..," teriak lelaki itu sambil menendang dada Ichigo kasar. Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

"Sayonara, Rukia…," kata Ichigo pelan sambil menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Ichi…goo…," kata Rukia pelan. Matanya semakin lama semakin buram. Sebelum pingsan, dia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum puas dan pergi mengendarai sepeda motornya. Lelaki itu pergi setelah menendang badan Ichigo sampai badan Ichigo berputar.

"Ichi…," Rukia mulai tak sadarkan diri.

End of Flashback Empat Bulan Yang Lalu

"Siapa orang itu Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya serius. Rukia menunduk lalu mengatakan nama itu dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan namun dapat di dengar jelas oleh mereka semua. Terutama bagi Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Jadi dia yang telah membunuhku..," kata Ichigo. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Hitsugaya mengarah ke Ichigo yang menunduk kesal.

"Toushiro…, ingatanku kini sudah sepenuhnya kembali," kata Ichigo kepada Toushiro. Yan bersangkutan hanya tersenyum.

````TSUZUKU```

Hayoo siapa yang jadi tokoh antagonis disini? Next chapter tokoh antagonisnya bakal di kenalkan satu persatu. Keep review yaw…,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 coming….

Fufufufu.., gomen minna telat update nih Fic. Shicchi diserang hollow yang disebut Flu dan batuk *wah hollow jenis apa itu?*. Terus ketikannya di tunda karena otak lagi banjir buat Fic IchiHime. Repyu fic IchiHime Shicchi *promosi* yosh… Here is the Chapter.

*

*

*

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Bleach**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

Summary:

Pembunuh ku berada di Karakura Timur. Secepat mungkin aku bersama yang lain pergi kesana. Dengan Uryuu Ishida sebagai pemandu kami. Tanganku terkepal. Ingin rasanya aku hidup lagi hanya untuk membalas sakit hati Rukia.

**Memories of Nobody **

**By: Kurosaki Shicchi **

**Chapter 3**

**I want to be with you**

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Telinganya masih berdengung mendengar nama itu. Ada rasa kesal di dalam dirinya. Tangannya terkepal. Disebelahnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro hanya terdiam. Samasekali tak berkutik setelah mendengar nama itu. Momo yang telah mendengar nama itu juga takut sambil memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, ternyata pembunuhnya dia," kata Momo gemetaran merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Hitsugaya hanya mengelus bahu Momo untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya, aku masih belum melupakan wajah liciknya. Dia mengajak temannya untuk menghajar Ichigo," jelas Rukia. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques," kata Byakuya pelan.

"Momo, dulu juga pernah bertemu dengan Grimmjow. Hampir saja Momo kehilangan kehormatannya. Kalau saja aku tak datang cepat saat itu mungkin Momo sudah kehilangan kehormatannya," jelas Hitsugaya. Momo hanya memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, aku takut hal itu..." desah Momo pelan dengan badan gemetaran.

"Tenanglah. Selama aku masih hidup, aku akan menjagamu." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Sekarang dia ada dimana? Bukankah kalau kita tahan dia akan lebih baik. Ada saksi mata disini. Dia pasti bisa di tahan minimal lama tahanan lima belas tahun penjara." Jelas Hitsugaya

"Katanya dia sekarang ada di kota Karakura Timur. Aku pernah sekali melihatnya saat berjalan bersama Ise-san. Namun aku langsung bersembunyi saat dia menoleh kea rah kami. Untungnya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan kami." Jelas Momo

"Aku hanya ingin masalah Ichigo selesai agar dia bisa tenang." Kata Byakuya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ichigo… dia adalah lelaki yang sangat keras namun baik hati. Aku mengenalnya saat SMA. Kami baru dua bulan menjalin hubungan setelah itu Ichigo di bunuh oleh Grimmjow." Kata Rukia pelan. Sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah menelfon temanku Uryuu yang ada di Karakura Timur sekarang. Dia juga sedang berada di sekitar sekolah itu. Kebetulan sekarang ini dia pertukaran murid di Karakura Barat dengan Karakura Timur. Jadi jika ada perkembangan mengenai Grimmjow akan dia beritau pada kita," kata Hitsugaya.

"Tenanglah Rukia-chan," kata Momo mencoba menyemangati.

"Hari telah sore. Ayo kita pulang Momo. Nanti ayahmu mencemaskanmu," kata Hitsugaya di iringi anggukan Momo.

"Saa, Rukia-chan mata ashita." Kata Momo lalu keluar dari mansion itu. Di jalan mereka hanya terdiam. Tak biasanya Hitsugaya terdiam begini. Setiap mereka berdua berjalan selalu tangan mereka bergandengan. Tapi kali ini ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"Wah, kalian berdua seperti bukan sepasang kekasih ya." kata Ichigo tertawa di samping Hitsugaya.

"Diam kau…" kata Hitsugaya pelan.

"Diam? Memangnya aku ada berbicara sesuatu ya?" tanya Momo yang mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya.

"Bu-bukan itu Momo. Sudahlah lupakan. Ini sudah sampai rumahmu," kata Hitsugaya. Mereka berhenti sesaat. Kemudian saling berpandangan. Tak lama kemudian Momo menunduk malu.

"Saa, Hitsugaya-kun. Mata ashita." Kata Momo lalu berbalik badan. Saat ingin memasuki rumah Hitsugaya menangkap pergelangan tangan Momo dan menariknya hingga Momo dan Hitsugaya secara fisik bersentuhan (Otak author hentai ///).

BLUSH….

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun…" kata Momo pelan. Wajah merahnya senada dengan warna cahaya matahari senja. Hitsugaya yang hanya ber-smirk-ria mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Momo.

"Mata ashita, Momo. Aishiteru." Kata Hitsugaya pelan. Wajah Momo sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia menunduk malu. Kemudian Hitsugaya mengangkat dagu kecil Momo dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke hadapannya. Hitsugaya dengan gugup mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Momo.

2 cm

1 cm

Dikiiiit lagi udah mau nempel…

"Hmm, hmm..." kata seseorang yang bersandar di depan pintu. Ayah Momo. Sousuke Aizen. Sejenak mereka langsung menjauh satu sama lain.

"T-Tou-san…" panggil Momo deg-deg-ser. Ayahnya hanya melihat Hitsugaya yang gugup. Tak tau apa yang bakal di lakukan oleh ayah Momo.

"Hitsugaya-san…" panggil ayah Momo. Hitsugaya yang gugup plus kaget mulai salah tingkah. Dalam hati dia ingin mengutuk author abal yang telah membuat dia malu ini.

"Y-ya," hanya itu yang bisa di katakan Hitsugaya. Aizen mulai mendekati Hitsugaya. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hitsugaya seolah ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jagalah anakku…" kata Aizen. Lalu berdiri seperti posisi biasa. Kemudian berbalik badan. Sebelum memasuki rumah, Aizen menoleh kea rah mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, lain kali kalau mau seperti tadi di tempat yang sepi." Kata Aizen

"TOU-SAN!!" kata Momo malu. Aizen hanya tersenyum jail dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kembali lagi kita kepada Hitsugaya yang terdiam lagi bersama Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun. Aku rasa aku harus masuk ke rumah sekarang. Mata ashita, Hitsugaya-kun." Kata Momo berjalan menuju rumahnya. Saat ingin memutar knop pintu Hitsugaya memegang tangan Momo lalu meciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka terlepas.

"Aishiteiru," kata Hitsugaya lalu meninggalkan Momo yang masih bengong plus blushing.

"Aishiteru yo, Hitsugaya-kun." Kata Momo kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima``"

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Lelaki itu memasuki sebuah rumah yang usang, gelap, dan tidak layak pakai lagi. dia mulai memutar knop pintu. Kemudian memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

"Darimana saja kau, Grimmjow?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedari tadi duduk di atas meja usang.

"Cih, aku bukanlah sebuah boneka yang tiap hari harus melapor kepadamu kemanapun aku pergi," kata lelaki yang bernama Grimmjow itu.

"Aku tau kau bukan boneka. Tapi kau jangan lupa. Kau adalah pembunuh Ichigo Kurosaki." Kata wanita itu mendekati Grimmjow.

"Tch, bukankah kasus itu sudah di tutup? Ichigo Kurosaki telah di nyatakan kematiannya sebagai kecelakaan," kata Grimmjow. Wanita itu membelai pipi Grimmjow.

"Tapi apakah kau tau Grimy? Kalau saksi mata itu telah tebangun dari komanya. Wanita yang seharusnya kau bunuh dulu. Dan tak lama lagi, kau akan membusuk di penjara," kata wanita itu tersenyum angkuh.

"Wah, wah, wah, Halibell. apakah kau tak tau kalau Grimmjow itu keluar untuk mencari wanita yang dulu ingin dia pakai," sambung seseorang yang datang dari belakang mereka.

"Wanita yang ingin dia pakai? Gadis innocent itu? Cih, aku rasa kata-katamu itu berlebihan, Gin." Kata Halibell.

"Yah, apa kau itu cemburu ya?" tanya seorang lagi yang duduk di samping Gin.

"Cih, tutup mulutmu Starkk. Sebaiknya kau diam saja." Kata Halibell. Stark hanya tersenyum evil melihat kekesalan Halibell.

"Yah, aku memang mencari wanita itu. Namun si Rambut putih itu malah datang dan merusak suasanaku," kata Grimmjow sedikit kesal.

"Cih..." Halibell yang tak tahan dengan perkataan temannya langsung keluar. Dia keluar dari rumah atau markas mereka. Dia merasa ada yang aneh pada tempat itu.

"Ada yang datang kemari," kata Halibell dalam hati. Matanya menjelajah tempat itu.

* * *

KRIIING KRIIING

"Moshi-moshi… oh ojo-sama… baiklah…" Inoue memberikan telfon itu kepada Rukia yang lagi termenung di jendela.

"Moshi-moshi… akh? Ishida-san? Hah? Kau sudah menemukan markasnya? Tapi.. ini sudah malam,"

"Aku tau Kuchiki. Tapi kemungkinan besar mereka akan pindah tempat besok. Akan sangat susah bagi kita mengikuti mereka siang hari," kata Ishida Uryuu dari kejauhan sana.

"Baiklah. Akan aku coba memanggil yang lain." Kata Rukia. Tak lama kemudian hubungan koneksi terputus.

"Hitsugaya-san… Ishida-san sudah mengetahui letak markas Grimmjow dan temannya… iya.. katanya sangat susah jika kita mengikutinya besok.. baiklah.. iya.. bawalah Momo bersmamu.."

"Baiklah." Kata Hitsugaya yang ada di rumahnya. Sejenak dia menghela nafas.

"Membawa Momo? Aku tak jamin, tapi aku takut sebagian teman mereka datang kemari dan membawa Momo," kata Hitsugaya.

"Kurasa kau harus membawa Momo. Jangan menganggap remeh padanya, aku dulu juga sama sepertimu. Ingin melindungi Rukia." Kata Ichigo terkenang.

"Kurosaki, aku rasa kau juga bisa membantu kami." Kata Hitsugaya tersenyum lebar.

"Maksudmu? Membantu menangkap Grimmjow?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu tidak dapat dilihat seseorang kan? Jadi saat penyerangan nanti, kau bisa membantuku menunjukkan dimana mereka bersembunyi atau apalah itu," kata Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan dia tertangkap. Toushiro, apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya Reincarnasi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin pasti renkarnasi itu ada. Dimana saat kita akan di lahirkan kembali,"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Rukia saja. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya." Kata Ichigo sambil menunduk.

"Tidak ada waktu, Toushiro. Saatnya kau kerumah Rukia. Momo sudah menuju rumahnya."

"Hah? Kau tau darimana, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku ini hantu. Aku bisa merasakan hawa manusia yang berada di dekatku. Dan sekarang Momo sedang menunggumu keluar dari kamarmu." Kata Ichigo santai. Hitsugaya mulai membuka jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya Momo sudah melambai ke arahnya.

**Ichigo's POV**

Kami berdua bertemu Hinamori-san di luar rumah Toushiro. Jujur. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Hinamori-san begitu serius. Hitsugaya juga sama. Kami mulai berjalan lebih tepatnya berlari menuju rumah Rukia.

"Kalian sampai juga, Renji dan Hisagi akan membantu kita." Kata Rukia.

"Tapi, setelah mendengar semua ceritamu dengan sangat rinchi, aku merasa kalau kita perlu menghubungi pihak berwajib dulu," kata Renji. Rukia menunduk

"Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi aku rasa ini adalah dendam pribadi," kata Rukia tegas.

"Dendam pribadi yang telah di seret ke muka umum. Dan ini juga bagian dari tanggung jawab polisi. Biar aku saja yang menelfon," kata Hisagi. Rukia mengangguk pasrah. Aku hanya melihat wajah Rukia yang sedih. Namun sejenak aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya. Aku mulai mendekatinya. Aku dan dia berhadapan. Namun dia yang tak mengetahui kehardiranku hanya merasa ganjal. Apa dia merasakan kehadiranku? Entahlah. Aku mulai mencoba mendaratkan tanganku ke kepalanya. Yah, seperti biasa. Aku adalah hantu. Memegang manusia adalah hal yang paling mustahil bagiku. Yah, tanganku menembus kepalanya.

"Ichigo…" desah Rukia pelan namun kelihatannya tak ada yang mendengarnya. Hanya aku yang mendengarnya.

"Ichigo... kau disini kan?" kata Rukia lagi merasakan kehadiranku. Aku hanya terdiam tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku mencoba memaggil namanya.

"Rukia…" kataku. Tak ada reaksi apa-apa. Aku tau ini akan terjadi. Kemudian, Hand Phone milik Hitsugaya berbunyi.

"Moshi moshi... Ishida... baiklah… kami akan kesana segera… terus kabari kami tentang pergerakan mereka ya… baiklah… oke…ja ne," kata Hitsugaya

"Ikuzo, Minna. Ishida sudah menemukan tempatnya. Dan tempat itu tidak jauh dari sekolah Karakura Timur." Kata Hitsugaya

"Aku sudah menyuruh polisi untuk datang ke tempat itu. Sekarang hanya tinggal kita yang berangkat." Kata Hisagi. Hitsugaya mulai menaiki ninja berdesain naga birunya bersama Momo di belakangnya. Hisagi dan Renji menaiki motor Kawasaki milik Hisagi. Sedangkan Rukia mengendarai mobilnya. Aku bersama Rukia. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Aku tau dia tak melihatku namun aku masih mencemaskan keselamatannya.

"Ichigo…" desah Rukia lagi. aku ingin mendengar lanjutan dari kata-katanya

"Kau pergi terlalu cepat… aku ingin bersamamu. Aku sangat ingin bersamamu," kata Rukia. Matanya tak berhenti menangis. Pembunuh ku berada di Karakura Timur. Secepat mungkin aku bersama yang lain pergi kesana. Denga Uryuu Ishida sebagai pemandu kami. Tanganku terkepal. Ingin rasanya aku hidup lagi hanya untuk membalas sakit hati Rukia.

Aku melihat di sisi kiri Mobil Rukia ada Hitsugaya bersama Momo. Dan di sisi kanan ada Renji dan Hisagi. Hitsugaya mulai membuka kaca helmnya dan curi-curi pandang ke arah Rukia.

"Kata Ishida…" Hitsugaya kembali menghadap depan.

"Mereka berada di Jalan Kasukabe. Tepat di depan sekolah Karakura Timur." Kata Hitsugaya. Rukia mengangguk kemudian mempercepat kecepatannya. Begitu juga denga Hisagi dan Hitsugaya.

End of Ichigo's POV

"Bagus, Jalan Kasukabe…" kata Renji. Tangannya terkepal.

"Ichigo… aku akan secepat mungkin membalas perbuatan Grimmjow..." kata Renji.

```TSUZUKU```

Chappie 3 chappie 3 uda cyaaaaapppp *idupin terompet* Review and comment nya sangad di perlukan. GILA! Ngetiknya paz tengah malam sambil sms-an ama temen. IchiHime Shicchi juga udah siap and udah di publish… RnR yaw….

Special thanks for Hicchi dan Hikari Kira, Yuki fuyuno, Chaterine Atmajaya a.k.a Yumi, Hikari-neesan, akademi divisi 5, temen skul, temen Fan fiction, temen FB, dll, dsb, ect.


End file.
